Who's First?
by bee-determined24
Summary: Brittany and Santana argue over a sex toy. One shot. SMUT ALERT


"San you always get to go first!" Brittany cried as she put on her best pout.

"Not always, Brit." Said Santana, "You always go first when we sleep at your house!"

Brittany and Santana had been arguing for an hour about who would be the first to use their brand new Jack Rabbit vibrator on the other. They purchased it online with Santana's credit card the weekend before. Well it is her father's card but he gave it to her to use for necessities when they were away. Santana definitely thought it was a necessity.

"That is not true! When we bought the purple one you went first and we were out by my pool!" Brittany said moving her hands to her hips.

"Ok, that one time!" Santana said, her arms mimicking the blonde. "Come on, Brit-Brit, Please? You know it turns me on to watch you come" Santana was looking at Brittany with her sultry bedroom eyes and she crawled slowly up the bed to where Brittany was sitting.

"San, its not going to work." Brittany said looking away. Santana said nothing, but pressed her warm full lips against the base of Brittany's neck and let her tongue dance across her skin momentarily before starting a trail of kisses up the her ear.

"Oh my goodness, San. That is so cheating" Brittany moaned out.

Santana just smiled and traced the shell of Brittany's ear with her tongue and nudge her legs apart with her knee. Slipping her hand up Brittany's little pink tank top, Santana whispered in her ear.

"Pretty please with gummy bears on top?"

Brittany could already feel her arousal soaking through her panties onto her old Cheerio running shorts. She loved it when Santana begged. It was rare indeed, but oh god was it delicious.

"Please Brit?" whispered Santana as she caressed Brittany's breasts.

"uh huh" Brittany grunted out leaning back onto the pillows.

Santana face lit up and she bit her lip before leaning in and kissing Brittany hardon the lips. She tapped Brittany's hip and as she lifted them she swiftly whipped off her shorts and underwear and tossed them aside. She lifted off the small pink tank top and kissed the top of Brittany's bare breasts receiving a giggle in response.

"Arms up" Brittany said tugging at Santana's top. Once it was removed Santana stood to remove her little black pleated skirt but Brittany stopped her.

"Only the panties." Brittany said biting her lip as a soft blush flooded her cheeks. Brittany loved holding onto Santana's skirt and fucking her hard with her fingers. She never said it out loud but she loved being rough with Santana and she wished that Santana would be rough with her. Just thinking about it made her core burn even more.

After she slipped her black lace panties off, Santana tossed them aside and climbed back up between Brittany's legs and kissed her. Softly at first and then more urgent. Santana slipped her hand between their bodies to cup Brittany's dripping center. The heat was radiating out and Santana's fingers slid easily through her folds causing Brittany to purr and wiggle her hips asking for more.

"Mmm, you ready baby?" Santana purred, teasing Brittany's entrance.

"Mmhmm" Brittany hummed closing her eyes.

Santana slid her fingers up and down a few more times before moving up and circling Brittany's clit in fast firm circles.

"Oh San! Ugh yes!" Brittany cried and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck pulling her down closer.

Brittany was breathing fast and lifting her hips into Santana's hand, grunting with pleasure each time Santana ran her fingers over her clit.

"Oh please, Santana, fuck me!" Brittany said thrusting her hips up harder and tangling her hands in Santana's thick dark hair.

Santana fueled but Brittany's begging stopped teasing Brittany's clit and looked for the toy which had somehow managed to get lost in the last five minutes.

"San! Hurry! I need you!" Brittany cried pinching her nipples and biting her lip more.

Santana started to panic and began throwing blankets and sheets all over the room but she couldn't find the Rabbit.

"San, fuck me, please! I don't care about the toy, I need you!" Brittany's blush had spread from her cheeks to her chest, a sign to Santana that she was not going to be able to wait much longer.

"Ok baby" Santana said crawling back between Brittany's legs. She leaned down to kiss Brittany lightly and started circling Brit's clit once again. Brittany's lips were trembling against Santana's and her hips were rocking into Santana's hands. Brittany wanted more.

"San, please!"

Santana bit down on her lip and entered her with two fingers. Pumping in and out, curling into the spot that made her scream. Brittany's face twisted with pleasure and she brought her hips down to meet Santana's hand creating a "thwack" with every thrust.

"Oh god, yes!" Brittany moaned as she reached back to grab the headboard. God Santana was good. Brittany's thighs were trembling and the burning in her core was growing stronger.

"Harder, San! Fuck me harder!" Brittany gritted out through her teeth

Santana's own core was burning now and she could feel her arousal dripping down her leg. Brittany had never begged like this before, but she couldn't say no to Brittany. So she thrust deeper and harder pressing her finger into Brittany's clit.

"Yes! Oh San, I'm gonna come!" Brittany's hands were back in Santana's hair and her muscles were beginning to contract, showing her defined ab muscles perfectly. Santana leaned in and started sucking on Brittany's pulse point until she could feel Brittany's walls start to quiver.

"Come for me, baby" Santana whispered

Brittany couldn't hold it in anymore and she let out a cry of ecstasy. Her walls clenched around Santana's fingers and her body shook as her orgasm ripped through her like liquid lightning.

As Brittany's body calmed Santana removed her fingers and licked them clean with a smile.

"You can take the toy out from under the pillow now, Britt"


End file.
